saintsrowfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Zimos
thumb|239px Zimos – postać występująca w Saints Row: The Third i w dodatku do Saints Row 4: Enter the Dominatrix. Miał tracheotomię, chociaż to nie powstrzymało go od ciągłego palenia dzięki kolejnemu otworowi w gardle. Mówi przy użyciu elektronicznej krtani, która automatycznie modeluje mu głos (auto-tune). Jego ubranie, a zwłaszcza fioletowy kapelusz i podkoszulek, wskazują, że jest on członkiem Świętych. Zimos jest najstarszym alfonsem w Steelport. Początkowo mężczyzna i Syndykat byli w dobrych stosunkach, a on przyjaźnił się z Phillipem Lorenem i siostrami DeWynter. Relacje burzą się po tym jak Zimos uprawia seks z jedną z sióstr DeWynter, a potem nie wie, z którą. Zostaje on zamknięty w Słowie Bezpieczeństwa. Saints Row: The Third Po uratowaniu go przez protagonistę, ze względu na wzmianki Kinzie o jego przydatności, Zimos staje się bardzo ważnym sojusznikiem, jego powiązania z przestępczym półświatkiem Steelport są przydatne dla Świętych, ponieważ dostarczają cennych informacji na temat postępowania Syndykatu, co oznacza przyśpieszenie jego upadku. Ponadto, biorąc pod uwagę to, że wiele zysków Steelport pochodzi z prostytucji jest on też partnerem biznesowym, który pomaga nam zdobyć dzielnicę New Colvin. Koncentrując się na zabranie tego, co zostało z działalności Jutrzenki w mieście, jak również ponownego budowania własnej działalności, reklamowanej przez roznoszenie katalogów, wysyłanie kierowcy do prowadzenia limuzyny klienta, bądź kradzieży dziwek od konkurencyjnej Jutrzenki. Daje nam misję przejęcia Słowa Bezpieczeństwa, które wtedy zostaje naszą chatą. Każe nam też ukraść nowe dziwki Jutrzenki i (zależnie od wyboru) sprzedanie je im lub zatrzymanie dla siebie, a także ratowanie Angela od Luchadores. Rozmowy ziomów Zimos i Shaundi Zimos: "Więc co u ciebie, dziewczyno?" Shaundi: "Z, nie gadaj do mnie." Zimos: "Chodzi ci o..." Shaundi: "Chodzi mi o wiosenną przerwę, gdy byłam w college'u." Zimos: "O kurwa, nie poznałem cię bez dredów." Zimos i Angel Zimos: "Syndykat' też cię wyruchał ?"' Angel: "Tak, Killbane. A ciebie ?" Zimos: "Viola i Kiki." Angel: "Nie martw się, zemścimy się." Zimos i Kinzie Kinzie: '"''Jak tam twoja praca, alfonsie?" '''Zimos: "Co masz na myśli?" Kinzie: "Cóż, tak naprawdę nie zawsze trzeba trzymać się w tej samej odległości od otworu, a czasem nawet nie trzymać się go w ogóle." Zimos: "Nie wiem, po prostu nie." Kinzie: "Lamus." Zimos i Oleg Zimos: '"''Hej wielkoludzie, mam pytanie." '''Oleg: "Co?" Zimos: "Znam wiele samotnych kobiet, które chcą spędzić noc z mężczyzną twojego talentu." Oleg: "Nie jestem jedną z twoich dziwek, staruchu." Zimos: "Nie, jesteś urzędnikiem dającym biednym wdowom szansę poczuć, jak to jest być z prawdziwym mężczyzną, po raz pierwszy w ciągu ich zimnego życia." Oleg: "Hmmm, zastanowie się." Zimos i Viola Zimos: '"''Tak więc, która z was to znowu ty ?" '''Viola: "Jesteś takim dupkiem." Zimos: "Przykro mi, kto był dziwką przez lata ?" Viola: "Zasłużyłeś na to." Zimos: "Słuchaj, były was dwie, w jaki sposób miałem powiedzieć ci coś od siebie ?" Zimos i Burt Burt: '"''Zimos, gdzie do cholery byłeś, kolego ?" '''Zimos: "Twoja dziewczyna, Viola, zrobiła ze mnie ludzkiego kucyka i wynajęła mnie od 80 dolców za godzinę." Burt: "No...to... trochę niezręcznie." Zimos: "Trochę." Zimos i Josh Josh: '"''Hej Z, słuchaj, będę naprawdę wdzięczny, jeśli nie powiesz nic o imprezie Nyte Blayde'a." '''Zimos: "Twój sekret jest ze mną bezpieczny, kochanie." Ciekawostki * Gdy pod koniec gry zabijesz Killbane'a Święci podróżują do Kanału 6, jest z nimi Zimos, jednak nie ma on swojej laski, a powinien ją mieć, bo bez niej nie może mówić. * Zimos jest jedynie nazwany Świętym, ale nie pojawił się na trailerze E3. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie w Saints Row: The Third Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Święci Kategoria:Alfonsi en:Zimos_(character)